Westopolis Heroes Folge 2
Folge 2 Tiffany: -steht vor Rubber- Hallo Rubber ^-^ Rubber: T-T-Tiffany! O_O -er rennt vor Panik weg- Tiffany: Er will wohl fangen spielen^^' Und er hat die Kiste vergessen^^ -öffnet die Kiste und es liegt dort eine Leiche drin- …..^^' Rubber: -rennt weiter und stolpert plötzlich- Was? Nein! >_< Hazard: -steht vor Rubber, der auf dem Boden liegt- Rubber, wo ist die Kiste? -.- Rubber: Die Kiste? o.o Upps^^' Ist jetzt auch egal, Tiffany war hinter mir her >_< Hazard: Tiffany? Diese Schl*mpe ist hier? ._.' Rubber: Ja >_< Ich habe Angst! >_< -umarmt Hazard- Hazard: Lass mich los du Schwuchtel! -.- Auf jeden Fall hat sie die Kiste geöffnet ._. Locker. Rubber: Und was jetzt? o.o Hazard: Nichts wie weg hier. -rennt weg- Rubber: Hey, warte auf mich! >_< -rennt hinterher und verläuft sich- Hazard: -rennt weiter- Ich bin gleich da....was?! Ò_Ó Tiffany steht vor Hazard. Tiffany: Hallo Hazard ^-^ -hat ihre Sichel in der Hand- Hazard: Tiffany. -.- Du kranke Psychof*tze! Ò_Ó Hazard rennt nach vorne, doch Tiffany schneidet mit der Sichel seine Kehle auf. Hazard: -röchelt und Blut fließt und fällt auf dem Boden mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden- Tiffany: -geht zu Hazard- Einigen wir uns einfach auf Notwehr ^-^ Und jetzt wars das. -rammt Hazard den Stab vom Sichel in sein Herz und Hazard stirbt und verpufft- Tiffany: -holt eine Liste raus und streicht Hazards Name- Hazard the Hedgehog ist weg^^ Bei der GUN im Verhörraum. Rouge: Was für eine Überraschung ;) Fiona: Und es wird schlimmer. -.- Rouge: Na Fiona Fox? Wie stehts mit deinen Schatzjagden? Hast du mal was bekommen? ;) Fiona: Du weißt genau, dass du im Weg bist. -.- Rouge: Wie süß du wieder mal bist. ;) -kneift Fiona an der Wange- Fiona: -ist gefesselt und kann nichts machen- Lass das! -.- Rouge: Oh, freundlich wie immer ;) Also Schätzchen, was hast du wieder mal angestellt? Fiona: Hmm... ich weiß nicht, ich habe gerade eine Art Amnesie. -grinst- Rouge: -liest die Akte von Fiona- Du brauchst deine Klappe nicht aufreißen, hier steht schon alles drin ;) Du hast also versucht, einen Juwelen zu stehlen? Fiona: Ich weiß nicht Rouge, wenn es dort drinsteht, wird’s wohl stimmen. -sarkastisch- Rouge: Kein Wunder, dass du erwischt wurdest, du bist halt nicht so wie ich ;) Fiona: Würde ich wie du aussehen, hätte ich mich auf dem Strich verkauft. XD Rouge: Tja, weil oben bei dir nichts in Ordnung ist Fi ;) Ok, du bekommst erstmal einen kostenlosen Aufenthalt bei uns hinter Gittern ;) Fiona: Kannst du dir die Zunge abschneiden? Deine Stimme ist unerträglich für meine Ohren. Rouge: -schreit in Fionas Ohr rein- IST AUCH GUT SO! >XD Topaz: Rouge? -steht hinter Rouge- Rouge: Du kannst sie bei uns einbuchten. Topaz: -hebt die gefesselte Fiona hoch und trägt sie in ihre Zelle- Fiona: GUN huh? Ganoven unter Naturschutz oder was? X'D Rouge: Sei froh, du bist endlich mal was besonderes ;) -schließt die Zelle ab- Topaz und Rouge gehen von Fionas Zelle weg. Topaz: Glaubst du, sie kommt raus? Rouge: Sie ist Fiona Fox ;) Alleine also nie XD Topaz: Ich hoffe es ._. XD Rouge: Keine Sorge, es wird so sein ;) In der Zelle Fiona: …...wie damals bei Eggman.... -geht im Kreis- Nur dieses mal habe ich Kontakt mit den Destructix..... -grinst- Bei Nitro Zuhause Nitro: Da sind die Unterlagen ;) Jacqueline: Wow....viel Papierkram... Nitro: Jap, aber hey, ich bekomme 20 Ringe. -nimmt die Unterlagen und packt sie in einer Tasche ein- Gut, ab zu Mutter. Nitro, Jacqueline und Nyx gehen raus. Nitro: Da hinten ist es.... Jacqueline: Das ist aber weit weg. o.o' Nyx: … Nitro: Du kannst auch hierbleiben... ;) Jacqueline: Nein, ich begleite dich^^' Nitro: Ok ;) Nitro, Jacqueline und Nyx gehen schließlich zur Arbeitsstätte von Adrianna. Nitro: Tada, hier bin ich ;) Adrianna: Endlich, danke Nitro..... und hier. -gibt Nitro die 20 Ringe- Nitro: Hehe ;) Jacqueline: ;) Adrianna: Jackie, wie geht’s Monique? Jacqueline: Ach.... sie macht weiter^^' Adrianna: Oh.... schlimm zu hören. Und Kylian?^^' Jacqueline: Kylian geht’s gut. Adrianna: Gut^^ Und Nyx, wie geht’s dir? Nyx: ….. Nitro: Sie spricht nicht so oft^^' Adrianna: Ach ja, stimmt ja^^' Shara: -arbeitet im Hintergrund- In einem großen Saal Dr. Virus: Meine Damen und Herren, schön dass ihr den Weg hier her gefunden habt ;) Minion: War nicht schwer. Virus: Minion, sei ein guter Sklave und Schnauze. ;) Danke. Ich habe mir einen guten Plan überlegt, Westopolis unter den Nagel zu reißen! Stealth: Klingt toll. Virus: Der Plan ist, dass wir Eggman mal nacheifern und an jeder wichtigen Ecke der Stadt jemanden von euch aufstellen werden... so können wir jede Ecke der Stadt langsam erobern ;) Clifford: Das klingt fast intelligent. o.o Virus: Jaja, du mich auch Puhbär. ._. XD Ivy: Ich finde die Idee gar nicht so schlecht.... aber wie schaffen wir es, ohne dass es jemand mitkriegt? Virus: Das ist eine gute Frage Ivy.... die Antwort ist: Gehirn. ;) Das habt ihr alle, zumindest die meisten von euch, also wird es euch selber einfallen, wie ihr es macht ;) Spiky: Also sollen wir es einfach selber machen? Virus: Ich mache eh das meiste, aber so gesehen ja. Joanne: Ich kann es nicht erwarten, euch alle in den Schatten zu stellen ;) Clifford: Du stehst in meinen Schatten, wenn ich vor dir stehe. Joanne: Du bist ein Bär und fett, das zählt nicht ;) Clifford: Ich bin nicht fett. Minion: Ihr seid dumm. Spiky: Minion, Sklaven haben keine Rechte, Opfer XD Minion: -.-'' Virus: Jetzt zur Aufteilung: Nordwest nimmt sich Spiky vor, Nord kriegt Lola, Nordost übernimmt Minion, der Osten geht an Joanne, Südost kriegt Stealth, der Süden wird übernommen von Ivy, Südwest geht an Clifford und der Westen geht an Violet. Violet: Klingt fair. Virus: Gut, dass ihr alle dafür seid ;) Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit. Alle: Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Woanders Sasha, Blizzard, Vixen, Alex und Patrick spazieren gerade in der Stadt rum. Vixen: Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Nitro und Jacqueline? Alex: Keine Ahnung^^' Vixen: Nitro ist asozial, Jacqueline versucht es zumindest zu sein.. XD Patrick: XD Sasha: Ich habe Tiffany immer noch nicht gesehen... wo ist sie? ._. Blizzard: Vlt auf dem Dachboden? Sasha: Was? Blizzard: Ich meinte sie ist vielleicht einkaufen^^' Sasha: Ach so... ja, das könnte sein.^^ Alex: So lange? Vixen: Was erwartest du? ;) XD Als Männer braucht ihr später eine Menge Geduld.... soll ich euch schon mal Rauschebärte kaufen? ;) XD Alex: Nein danke Vixen^^' Patrick: Gerne ;) Vixen: Er wird dir auf jeden Fall perfekt stehen Patrick ;) Patrick: Klar XD Sasha: Oha... o.o Blizzard: o.o ???: Hallo Sasha.... Wer ist das und was geschieht mit unseren Helden? Kommt Fiona dank der Destructix raus? Wie reagiert The Covenent auf den Tod von Hazard? Alles in der nächsten Folge von Westopolis Heroes! OWO Kategorie:Folgen